While in Detention
by artemys stone
Summary: While in detention, Draco finds sometimes you gotta get dirty to get clean. Sorry bad summary.


So this is a revised version of this story. Much thanks to Slythindorclaw Hybrid for Beta'ing it for me! And thank to all those who favorited or reviewed the original of While in Detention! I heart you all!

~~~~~~~~~~Real Story Time Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat in detention again. All because of Potter, Saint bloody Potter. 'It's

all his fault I'm here,' Draco thought, 'Cleaning the,' he shuddered a bit when

his hand slid on something dark, and well, greasy, 'house elf way.' The blond

muttered aloud, "You just wait Potter, until my father hears about this.

Students doing manual labor. Ha! What was that crack job McGonagall thinking!"

Draco stopped for a moment, just realizing what he did. Swearing, he threw his

rag in the bucket in front of him, "Great now I'm talking to myself! Ugh!" The

Slytherin kicked his cleaning bucket across the room, splattering gross water

all over the shiny trophies along the walls. Draco stopped a moment, surveying

the mess he just created, "Damn it! Bloody Potter!" The boy walked over to where

his bucket had landed, sighed, and started to clean the additional mess.

Draco's mind, no longer needed to think about the task before it, soon started

to drift as his muscles started to get into the swing of cleaning. He thought

about the reason he was in this detention and well, the ones since the beginning

of the year. And, as always, the Chosen One Potter was at the center of it.

Draco's parents had accepted his preferences and had decided that if they

couldn't get him to settle down with a nice purebred witch, they would settle

him with a wizard. Draco was fine with this, really he was. He got to go out

with handsome boys to gay night clubs. That was until he came back to Hogwarts

for his eighth year, and happened to see Potter.

Bloody Potter with his raven colored birds nest of utterly graspable hair. His

deliciously quidditch – toned body. Potter even traded those hideous circle

framed glasses of his for modern frames eerily reminiscent of an old headmaster.

And what did Potter do with his clothes? Gone were the ill fitting rags,

replaced with form fitting stylish digs! Draco's mind, nor his body, really knew

how to react to this new visually appealing Potter.

Draco had to shake his head, images of Potter would lead his body towards

something that couldn't be taken care of during a detention, especially a

detention Potter caused!

Draco wrung out his rag and moved to another section of wall to clean. His mind

continuing its meandering. Oh yeah Potter said he wanted to let the past go and

to put an end to all their foolish fights. Ha! Draco wasn't dumb enough to fall

for that, not even when Har- No! Potter held out his hand to shake Draco's,

reminding Draco of so many years ago on a certain train. He didn't even believe

Potter when the Gryffindor smiled his drool worthy dimpled smile. Not that Draco

would ever drool over that smile (except he did every time it was flashed at

somebody other than the blond).

Draco shook his head and paused, hearing the sound of footsteps he looked

around. The Slytherin frowned when he didn't see anything but figured it was

some idiot out after curfew. He sincerely hoped they got a detention. Better yet

he was still a prefect, maybe he could catch them and give the sneaky kid a

detention himself! Now that sounded like fun to Draco.

He looked back at his work, he hadn't really made any progress. Damn McGonagall

and her no magic rule. Bloody Potter! Draco sighed again and shifted his bucket

another foot or so. He squeezed his rag and continued cleaning the room.

'This is all Potter's fault' his mind told him, 'I bet Potter knows what he's

doing to you and is doing it on purpose!' Draco almost agreed with his...

Conscience?... Minds voice? He would have if he didn't know Potter as well as he

did. It seems years of watching a rival tends to let one have a lot of insight

on said rival.

So, Draco knew things about Potter he was sure others didn't, like the fact he

only ate toast on days he had quidditch or potions, to begin the day. Or how he

took the time out of his day to help someone who needed it. He knew even though

Potter wore loads of red, the ravens favorite color was green. Draco also knew

Potter wasn't happy with the Weaselette.

Two days ago, Draco decided to go up to Potter and do what any friend?

Acquaintance? Ex-rival? Would do. He was going to tell Harr- Potter what he

thought of the Potter/Weaselette relationship. Just as Draco went to open his

mouth BAM! He was tackled by a Weaselette! She had scratched and punched him.

Him, Draco Malfoy! He really had know idea what brought on this random attack,

but how could he, a Malfoy, ever know what a Weasel was thinking? Let alone a

Weaselette?

What was Draco to do? His physical body was being attacked by a lower standard

of a witch. He hexed her, right in the face. She had then ran out of the room

crying. And when Draco turned to look at Potter, the boy was laughing at him!

Not just any laughter but that oaf Hagrid size laughter. Upon being laughed at,

Draco did the only thing he knew to do, he ran back to the safety of the

Slytherin dungeons.

'One of those Gryffindorks must have told McGonagall' Draco's inner-monologue

told him, 'otherwise I wouldn't be cleaning. I bet it was Potter. Avenging his

precious Weaselette. Even if they aren't happy.' Draco heard something behind

him. He turned swiftly around... to see nothing. He could have sworn he heard

something. "I must be going insane, hearing things that aren't there" Draco

muttered to himself.

The Slytherin raised his rag to clean the next section of wall. He paused when

he felt a breeze on his neck, almost like a...breath. The fine hairs on the back

of his neck stood and a shiver went down his spine. Draco shifted his shoulders.

He looked around the room again, "This is all Bloody Potter's fault! Damn it!

Malfoy's don't do paranoid!"

The blond went to continue cleaning when he felt it again, the ghost of a

breath, on his cheek. He blushed when his mind conjured Potter's image to the

forefront. Draco couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if it was

Potter's breath on him. He shook his head.

Laughter, Draco heard it. He quickly stood up, kicking the bucket again in his

haste, and panicky glanced around the room. He was alone, only trophies for past

deeds were in the room with the Slytherin. Something across the room seemed to

gleam at Draco, though. He slowly made his way to the other side of the room. It

was a house cup from years ago. He raised his rag and wiped the gunk off. Simply

to be mocked by none other than a Potter. There on the cup was James Potter:

Chaser.

There it was again, that feeling of a breath on Draco's cheek. Only this time he

could hear it. Draco swiftly turned around and grabbed the air behind him. His

hand met... something vaguely like a cloak. The Slytherin snatched the cloak

like thing and came face to face with Harry bloody Potter. But not just any

Harry bloody Potter, no a smirking Harry bloody Potter.

Potter leaned towards Draco, "Hello Malfoy. I thought you were supposed to clean

the trophy room, not make a bigger mess of it." Draco gulped and looked around

the room, "Malfoy's do not do manual labor. How the hell am I supposed to know

how to do it?" Potter easily took Draco's rag from the blond's hand, "Well I

will just have to show you won't I?" The hero angled himself so his chest was

barely touching Draco's and could still run the rag against the wall.

Draco couldn't breathe. Here was the boy who got him into this bloody detention,

brushing his chest against Draco's own and effectively doing the blond's work.

Potter smirked, his lips inches from Draco's, "I found that hex you did on Ginny

to be bloody hilarious. And I'm sorry she attacked you." Draco nodded a little,

"So you weren't laughing at me?" Harry smiled and moved his lips closer to the

other boy's, "Nope, I was," he paused a moment, looking into Draco's silver

eyes, "laughing with. I was sad when you ran away."

Draco's pupils grew, "I didn't run away, I simpl.." He never finished his

statement because Harry silenced the Slytherin with his lips. The raven-haired

boy smiled when he came up for air, "So that's how you silence a snake." Draco

gaped, looking like a fish. Harry kissed him again. He whispered in Draco's ear,

"How about we take this to my room?" Draco's eyes widened, pupils dilating as

prospects of whats could be done in Harry's room. He ducked his head, "But

Potter I have to clean all of this room. Without magic."

Draco heard Harry chuckle. When he looked up he saw Harry pull out his wand. The

Gryffindor took a step away from the blond, making Draco whimper at the loss of

warmth. Harry muttered a spell and the room was clean.

Draco learned around the room, "DAMN IT POTTER! I had to clean this room WITHOUT

magic! Didn't you hear me just say that? Great! Now I'm going to get another

detention!" His rant was stopped by Harry kissing him again. Harry stroked

Draco's check, "McGonagall said you couldn't use magic. Nothing about me doing

magic. I don't want my boyfriend to spend to much time in detention. Not when he

could be spending that time with me."

Draco was confused, "Boyfriend?" Harry smiled at him, "Yes boyfriend silly.

Unless you don't want to be my boyfriend?" Harry looked unsure of himself, a

first for the entire encounter. Draco searched Harry's eyes and finding what he

was looking for, kissed him, "Yes boyfriend."

Harry smiled big and pulled Draco towards the door, throwing his invisibility

cloak over the two of them.

Draco had a feeling he wouldn't be having any more detentions, and if he did, at

least none of his detentions would be spent alone.


End file.
